Chuck McFarlane and E.B.: The Movie
ChuckMcFarlaneRockz's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast * Tom - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choise) * Jerry - E.B. (Hop) * Robyn Starling - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Aunt Pristine Figg - Mommy Fortuna (The Last Unicorn) * Lickboot - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Ferdinand - Iago (Aladdin (1992)) * Dr. Applecheek - Mandrake (Epic) * Daddy Starling - Genie (Aladdin (1992)) * Puggsy - Winnie the Pooh * Frankie Da Flea - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Captain Kiddie - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Squawk - Blu (Rio) * The Straycatchers - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) * Droopy - Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) * The Patrolman - Hercules * Tom's Owner - Mary Katherine Bomba (Epic) * Moving Man - Nod (Epic) * Singing Alley Cat Gang - Governor Ratcliffe and the Crew (Pocahontas) * Bulldog - Bruce the Shark (Finding Nemo) Scenes # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Bruce the Shark Chases Chuck McFarlene # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 4 - Chuck McFarlene Meets Winnie the Pooh and Piglet ("Friends to the End") # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Grumpy and Chop Chop Master Onion/Governor Ratcliffe and the Crew ("What Do We Care") # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 6 - Chuck McFarlene and E.B. Meets Wendy Darling/Wendy Darling's Sad Story # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Mommy Fortuna ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 8 - Chuck McFarlene and E.B. vs Iago # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Mommy Fortuna # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Mandrake ("God's Little Creatures") # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 13 - Chuck McFarlene, E.B., and Wendy Darling Rowing the Raft # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 15 - Roger Radcliffe and Blu ("I'd Done it All") # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 17 - Roger Radcliffe and Blu Chase E.B./Chuck McFarlene and E.B. Saves Wendy Darling # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Chuck McFarlene and E.B.: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * Chuck's Choice * Chuck's Choice: The Movie * Hop * Peter Pan * The Last Unicorn * The Swan Princess * Aladdin * The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Epic * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Winnie the Pooh * 101 Dalmatians * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * Rio * Rio 2 * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Parappa the Rapper * The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie * Hercules * Pocahontas * Finding Nemo Gallery Chuck McFarlene as Tom E.B. as Jerry Wendy Darling as Robyn Starling Mommy Fortuna as Aunt Pristine Figg Rothbart as Lickboot Iago as Ferdinand Mandrake as Dr. Applecheek Genie as Daddy Starling Winnie the Pooh as Puggsy Piglet as Frankie Da Flea Roger Radcliffe as Captain Kiddie Blu as Squawk Grumpy and Chop Chop Master Onion as the Straycatchers Classified as Droopy Hercules as the Patrolman Mary Katherine Bomba as Tom's Owner Nod as Moving Man Governor Ratcliffe and the Crew as the Singing Alley Cat Gang Bruce the Shark as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:ChuckMcFarlaneRockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs